


Параллели

by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), z_i0



Category: The Politician's Husband, The Special Relationship (2010)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, do not copy to another site, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_i0/pseuds/z_i0
Summary: О скандале с Хойнзом и няней Тони Блэр узнает из газет.
Relationships: Tony Blair/Aiden Hoynes, Tony Blair/Bill Clinton
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Параллели

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон для «Особых отношений», таймлайн третьей серии «Мужа женщины-политика»

Утренние газеты Тони отбрасывает в сторону одну за одной. На миг ему кажется, будто он вернулся в прошлое: на годы, на долгие годы назад, а ведь он всего лишь хотел однажды забыть о том времени. Но теперь он снова листает газеты. Газеты, ставшие за десятилетие куда более безжалостными. Если раньше он читал на обложках скромные «Моника и Билл» или «Лжец, лжец», то теперешние «Хойнз делал это с няней» выглядят чуть ли не откровенной порнографией. Как будто мало было проблем. Билл выстоял тогда, хотя Тони может только догадываться, чего ему это стоило и сколько ему дала его, Тони, поддержка. Но Хойнз — не Билл, совсем не Билл. Вытащить его из той ямы, в которую он скинул себя на пару с Брюсом, было сложно, но пока еще возможно. Но няня, вероятно, забила последний гвоздь в крышку премьерских амбиций Эйдана Хойнза. 

Его собственная жена скептически оглядывает ворох утренних газет.

— Еще один попался, — замечает она, подавая ему стакан с соком. 

Тони лишь усмехается. Знала бы она, сколько их, таких попавшихся. А один, пока еще никем не вычисленный, даже сидит на ее собственной кухне.

Он отставляет стакан и берется за телефон. А потом откладывает его в сторону. Он позвонит Хойнзу завтра. Или на следующей неделе. Когда все успокоится. Когда успокоится сам Хойнз и, конечно, успокоится Фрея. Тони немного выждет, посмотрит, как они будут себя вести. Он-то знает, что перед няней Хойнз чист. 

Тони наливает себе еще сок и улыбается Черри. У них все хорошо. Все просто замечательно.

А если Хойнз выстоит, то все будет еще лучше. Может быть, настали те времена, когда Британии снова нужен премьер-женщина. Он уговорит Хойнза. Ведь если премьером станет Фрея, то у него самого и Хойнза будет куда больше времени друг для друга.

**Author's Note:**

> бета — Xenya-m


End file.
